In recent years, alarm systems are moving toward monitoring over the Internet, and the present inventors, as evidenced by the number of patents previously incorporated by reference, have developed a number of techniques relating to Internet monitoring of alarm systems, including devices for converting conventional alarm systems to IP protocols, using VoIP and other techniques. Other alarm systems may be configured to interface directly with the Internet, through a wireless (WiFi) or network connection (e.g., plugging into a router, cable modem, DSL modem, or the like).
One problem with Internet monitoring of alarm systems is that there are a number of such IP alarm systems or converters (such as developed by the present inventors) on the market, and each may have its own particular format and central station monitoring hardware or software. If an alarm monitoring company wishes to monitor signals from a number of different brands or formats of equipment, it must invest in different hardware and software for each brand and type of equipment. Moreover, since such alarm monitoring systems may be “stand alone”, the alarm monitoring company may have to maintain and monitor such separate systems, meaning that the monitoring personnel have to monitor and respond to multiple screens of data, each in a different format and using a different command and menu structure—and each requiring separate training.
Many smaller monitoring companies may not want to invest in new IP-based alarm equipment, but instead prefer to use their older POTS (Plain Old Telephone Service) or PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) interface. Such smaller alarm companies may find themselves unable to compete with larger companies, particularly as more and more customers switch to VoIP or IP based alarm protocols.
Thus, it remains a requirement in the art to provide a means for monitoring centers to be able to receive IP based alarm signals using existing equipment, and receive alarm signals on a single type of alarm monitoring equipment, without having to purchase and operate separate alarm monitoring systems for each equipment type and brand.